


How to Anger a Kitsune

by Haedonrocks



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angry doggo, His fur is very fluffy and soft, I'm not sure if this seems wrong, Mystery aka the non-biological kitsune parent, Mystery had enough, Vivi the mocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: Long story short, Vivi was pushing his buttons and Mystery needed to get her to shut up.
Relationships: Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 17





	How to Anger a Kitsune

Nothing like making her 700 year old guardian kitsune livid to the point where he starts being aggressive towards her. Vivi had done enough damage for him to start carrying her around the room, dropping her on the floor with an oof, and plopping right on top of her where she feels like he’s really hurting her. “Now Mystery-” Vivi tries to speak before he snarls at her, keeping her silent. 

“You and I are going to have a long talk, so if you dare to escape out of this, you are so dead.” He sounded very hostile and threatening. Was he trying to scare her or is this the last straw that Vivi had broken many times? “This must be one of the stupidest things that you’ve ever done in your life.” He insults her. “What were you thinking when you tried to fight against a level five demon without any assistance?” So to make this a long story short, Vivi decided to build her confidence and bravery by tracking down a demon, not knowing how strong it was, and went alone without any help. Of course she’s fine, only scratches and bruises. Mystery knew about this when saw her book open to the page that showed how to kill demons. So he went out to find a trail on her and found Vivi, with a weak and small stick, attacking a powerful demon. If he had a headache level, it would be up to where he broke it. He lost his control when his eyes glowed bright red and mauled the thing to death, right before snatching Vivi and dragging her to the house.

“I thought I could handle it.” She argues. Why wouldn’t she admit that she was weak? 

“Handle it!? Look at you!” He shouts angrily at her, making Vivi turn her head to the side. “You have scratches and bruises all over you!” He stood up, lifting her sweater to see a couple of bleeding scratch marks on her. “Don’t you dare go anywhere!” He warns her as he rushes upstairs to the bathroom to grab a first aid kit and come back down, wrapping himself around her. His tails opened the kit and started to use the bandages to heal Vivi’s wounds. “I thought that Arthur and Lewis were going to be a problem, but no. You had to get yourself almost killed because you think you’re brave enough to go through some dumb investigation all by yourself.” Once he is done with the bandages, he closes the box and tightly coils around her. 

“That’s a little too tight.” She said, not being able to breath well. Mystery loosens a little but still keeps his grip. 

“For now on Vivian, I’m going to be attached to you 24/7 until I decide when you’re responsible enough to do this on your own.” Mystery states, glaring at her.

“And when will that be?” Vivi asks, having some hope that Mystery will let her go.

“Never.” That’s when all of her hope vanished. 

“Never? Oh come on Mystery, you know that I can do these things.” Vivi started to get cocky as Mystery growled under his breath. His breathing was slow and a bit loud, as if he was trying to calm himself. 

“No you can’t.” He said, his snout close to her face. “If you did, you’ll have been a little smarter about this than just swinging a stick at it.” 

“Then I should thank you for saving me then.” Vivi sarcastically says.

“I don’t want a thank you, I want you to apologize for being this stupid.” Mystery keeps insulting her.

“Stupid?” She said as if it offended her. “I’m not that stupid!” Mystery growls at her before slapping the back of her head with one of his tails. “Hey!” She shouts in anger as she rubs the back of head.

“I swear, I’ll give you a punishment that you’ll never forget.” His threats sounded more serious, but not as dangerous as Vivi thought. 

Seeing him this angry did bring a smirk on Vivi’s face. Of course Mystery would be mad over this, but Vivi loved to tease him So why not make him even more angrier? “A punishment? You know that you make the worst ones yet.” Vivi mocks, making Mystery wide eyed as he realizes that Vivi was making fun of him.

“Are you mocking me?” He glares at her very deadly as if he was going to maul her. 

“I mean if you think about it, the only punishments you gave me were long talks and keeping me in the house.” She continues. Mystery wasn’t in the mood for Vivi’s sarcasms, not when he’s trying to tell her about what she did was wrong. “I think you need to work on those before trying to stop me.” 

“Vivi, if you don’t shut up in the next five seconds, I’ll make you regret this.” Mystery warns.

It all seemed fine for a second until Vivi let out the loudest laugh that Mystery’s ever heard. “That’s a good one! Maybe I won't regret it, seeing how easy it is.” 

“That’s it!” He screams from the top of his lungs as he stands up and drags Vivi by his tails. “If you won’t shut up, I’ll make you!” He takes her to the closest where he pulls out some rope.

“Ooooo, tying me up I see?” How was Vivi so calm with all of this? Was he really that passive with his punishments he gave Vivi? Not this time, he hopes. Once he got the rope, he held Vivi right up to his chest, facing his fur. Next wraps the rope around them, tying it with his tails in knots so Vivi couldn’t untie it. She wasn’t able to move her arms and legs but could move her head around. “Huh, not what I was expecting, but seems safe.” 

“I’m trying to make it safe, I just want you to be quiet!” He became more aggressive with his tone. Mystery walked back to the living room, laying on the ground so he could muffle Vivi under his fur. “Finally some peace and quiet.”

“Such a dumb fox.” She muffles, teasing him. 

“What was that?” He asks, as if he wanted Vivi to say it again so he could do much worse to her.

“You’re a dumb fox, there I said it.” Vivi wasn’t a coward, she knew what she was up against.

“Vivi, you have some guts calling a kitsune who can rip through metal a dumb fox. You’re lucky that you are not my worst enemy to tear apart.” Mystery wasn’t very impressed but was going to let that go for Vivi. 

“Hey, I’m just here to mock you.” She muffled still. It seemed like muffling her isn’t going to help, but what other choices does he have? At least he’s keeping Vivi safe from anymore harm, well suffocation if Mystery doesn’t roll over on his back so Vivi could breathe, which he does as Vivi gasps. “Your fur is just like a pillow.” She describes it. 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure that you can breathe well.” Mystery promises, his tails waving in the air. “Now that you’re safe with me, I can relax a little.” 

“That sucks, I was going to go demon hunting again tonight.” Again, she starts being sarcastic. 

“Not when you're attached to me, 24/7.” Mystery points out. Maybe he should do the same thing with Arthur. Not Lewis because he could easily burn the ropes. “Anyway, get some rest. I still have some things to point out.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” She asks, acting like a little child. Mystery sighs and uses his front paw to dip her head into his soft fur. 

“Rest.” He orders her. 

“Fine.” She muffles, complaining. 

It only took thirty minutes to get her to sleep, making Mystery calmer than before. If Vivi was right about how his punishments were too soft, he needs to find new ways to help make Vivi learn her lessons. Even if he wasn’t her dad, he acts like one. The same with Arthur, and his parents are dead. At least he had his uncle to love and support. He then rests his eyes, peacefully sleeping for the next day where he has to take care for Vivi as she will still be tied around him.


End file.
